


Living In the Moment

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: prompt: I sold my soul to bring you back to life after your untimely death and I only have a month left with you so  I’m trying to make it count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i’ve been feeling kinda off all day and i just need to write something really quick to get it off. might finish it one day but for now please just have this...

When Keith woke up, it was to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and he just wanted to cry. From relief. From happiness. From every emotions that he couldn’t even name it. The spell was successful, the deal was sealed.

 

Shiro was coming back to life.

 

And there he was; Keith found the love of his life standing by the stove making breakfast. The sun was bathing Shiro in golden radiance, an image that Keith wanted to keep for the rest of his life.

 

A large scar was running on Shiro’s back, the only evidence of his ‘death’, but Shiro wouldn’t remember that. No one would remember that, except for Keith; and for that, he was glad.

 

Keith padded silently and hugged Shiro from behind. Shiro smelled like soap from the shower and Keith basked in the scent, in the warmth of Shiro’s body. Shiro was so beautiful like this and he was so _very_ alive. _Fuck_ , Keith felt like he was going to cry.

 

“Somebody’s clingy this morning”, Shiro teased, unaware of the storm in Keith’s mind. Unaware that he was just brought back from the realm of the dead because of that horrific accident that permanently scarred Keith and killed his loved one.

 

Keith hummed in reply. He didn’t think he could speak right now. His throat was tight from tears and he thought he was going to cry for real if he tried to speak.

 

Shiro was alive because Keith traded his own soul to bring him back.

 

“I love you”, Keith murmured against Shiro’s back.

 

Shiro immediately relaxed. “I love you too.”

 

One month. Only thirty days to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, please direct your prompts and yells to [my tumblr](http://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com).


End file.
